Journal Entries
by Triten
Summary: Journal entries taken from the 7 classes in Diablo 2:LOD completing major events in the game. They are not in a certain order, and their not meant to be part of the same story. Each chapter is its own piece. Disclaimer: Blizzard owns all the stuff


_There is not much I haven't experience to make it this far. In the dark caverns and across the rainy plains, through the passages and down the catacombs I traveled. The blood of many enemies, as well as many drops of mine have been spilt. I have worked hard to make it here. Most people live out most of their years before accumulating this amount of effort, while I am just now finishing my first chapter. And what a chapter it was; filled with those tribal humaniods, giant apes, and once friendly, decayed, but still familiar, faces I once saw at the Rogue Encampment turned against me by the forces of evil. As I reflected on my hardships, I began to crack open the ornate door into her dreaded lair. The wider I opened it, the less protection it gave me from Anderial. _

_I stared with grief when I saw what lie behind that door, and I still had not caught a glimpse of Anderial. Those damned tribal demons, those who continue to rise from the depths of hell even after several deaths, filled the room. "For Rakinishu!" they chanted in unison upon hearing the door creak. I jumped into the shadows. The pesky devils would join my cause agaisnt Anderial, no doubt, had they seen the ease with which the blades on my hands pierced Rakinishu's stomach. "For Rakinishu!" they continued to cheer. This was the situation I had hoped, and trained, to avoid. Fortunately enough, Anderial seemed to pay no attention to the usually overly-cautious monsters._

_I crouched below the illumination of the torches, and steathily hid in the corner without a single demon catching glimpse of me. I could see them though, scampering about in a search for those noises I had made entering the room. Slowly, a smaller, weaker enemy approached. When you train as hard as I did for this night, self defence is transformed into a reflex that takes no conscious thought. With a single swift motion, I reached to my belt and lodged a shuriken into the center of his skull. With time to think I began to regret my decistion._

_He exhaled a loud screech of death and the body's thud against the floor sounded like thunder in the otherwise silent room. The other monstrosities started to search in my direction. I thought quickly and stepped into the light. I tossed a device of my own creation a few feet in front of me. While using the dark arts directly would alter my personality for the worst, I have created an enchanted device that will fire lightning at any hostile force. People often mistake it's non-threatening appearence as broken furniture or other such things. From somewhere in the back of the room came a terrifying cry. I don't know how many, but I tossed more than enough ot these traps._

_For the first time through my many battles I was finally able to see my creation at work. Usually I throw one while I am in the process of moving my weapon from one unlucky abdomen to the next. As soon as the monsters walked within a few feet, lightning sprung from a wooden contraption. The traps released bolts by the dozens. The bolts danced around sporadically, electrecuting the devils until the last one fell in defeat. I eyed my real test as she turned the corner into my view. _

_She was the only monster left, one of the most feared monsters in sanctuary. The lesser evil Anderial. The sudden slaughter annoyed her, she was not used to doing much of anything on her own. Anderial stopped in her tracks when she spotted me. It was not out of fear, but meant to produce it. She reared back her head and let out a scream that only something from hell would be capable of. The demon produced too much fear to describe within me, but I would never show it. I stood my ground confidently. With stomps that would make The Smith run for his life had I not taken it, she advanced toward me. I was petrified from fear for the first time that I can remember._

_While I was unable to move a muscle in the petrified state, a large bolt of poison crept closer and closer. I managed to beat the trance before it hit me, but not in time to get out of the way. I tried to duck under it, but it hit my chest. The force of the bolt had me pinned against the wall. As Anderial made her way closer, the bolt dissipated and I fell foward onto the floor. It had worked in the past, I just laid there. I quit breathing and hoped she would be fooled. I learned throughout my experience that you can often trick death by pretending that you are already its victim._

_She walked closer, each step getting louder. The footsteps stopped for seconds. I still don't know why she quit walking, a glace would have sacrificed my cover. The footstops started again. I felt the breeze of one giant foot landing next to my waist, then another next to my neck. Suddenly, I felt three concurrent lashes against my back, then three more. I heard the footstops again. This time they slowly got further and further away, stopping only after I heard her take seat in her throne of human bones. I quietly stood, and walked the few parts that light failed to reach. The parts in which I earlier hid. _

_It took a lot of effort, everything I have learned thus far, and a lot of patience, but my plan proved fool proof. Having managed to sneak through the darkness of the basement of the catacombs, I now stood behind Anderials throne. It found a spot that no torched seemed to reach and tossed trap into it with expert accuracy. Demon or angel, mortal or immortal, curiousity always proves to be a fatal flaw. Anderial let out a roar as she rose to investigate this new noise in her domain._

_Silently I slid my remaining devices near her. She walked closer to the origanal trap. Lightning bolts covered the floors, but petty lightning would never be enough to slay the maiden of anguish. My only time to strike would be in her confused state. I slowly stalked closer and closer to her. As soon as I got close enough, I leapt into the air towards Anderial. Before I fell back to the ground I stuck the left claw through her neck, and the right one near her abdomen. Still the beast stood. I pulled the claw out of the neck and stuck it through the back in an attempt to penetrate the heart she may or may not have. I removed the right claw from her abdomen and brought it down through the top of her skull. She squeled with the same anguish that she had brought to so many others. The once feared matriarch and I both fell to the ground. I fell out of exhaustion, but the once feared matriach fell limp, just a bloody corpse that could not have looked any more pathetic than it did._

--The Defeat of the Evils, Journal Excerpt from an unnamed assassin's diary


End file.
